Creating the Future
by FireHero
Summary: There were suppose to be 16 students in the Killing School Trip, SO WHY ARE THEY 17! See how everything plays after Ryouko Otonashi, The Ultimate Analyst joins the Killing School Trip. HAREM ALERT, Hinata x Otonashi x Nanami x Tsumiki
1. Chapter 1

''…..''

''…''

''…..Heard me?''

''Can you heard me?''

A strange and unknown voice was all I heard.

''I Know that you are freaked out by this whole situation, all of us are but you got to wake up'' A completely unknown male voice woke me up in the middle of my slumber, wait Slumber?!

I opened my eyes and what greets me was an unbelievable sight, there was a brilliant Sun and a pristine blue sky in front of me, and a guy with Unruly White hair and green eyes was looking down on me. I couldn't remember where I was or what was I doing here, I only felt in my hands what appears to be sand.

''Who…..are you?'' I asked confused about the whole environment.

''Well, we should save introductions for after you stand up don't you think? You haven't notice the extra weight on your body?'' Said the white hair guy with a weird smile.

Extra weight?

Now that I think about it, I do feel heavier than usual, I took a quick look at my body waiting to see my usual white shirt with the green tie, My old uniform, but all I found was red, All I saw was a beautiful red, Someone was grabbing onto me, that's why it felt as if a soft ton of books were put on top of me, Although it wans't all that heavy, I could definitely feel extra weight. Two big and soft things on my chest let me know that whoever it was, it was definitely a female.

Wait…what?!

At the exact same moment that I realize that she was a girl, her head turn up a bit and a beautiful face greet me, Her face was simply gorgeous or maybe it was the effect of never been so close to a girl before in my life that let me think like this.

Too Close Too close….

Just when I thought that I would freak out, something worse happen, her light flutter of eyes let me notice of one little thing, She was about to wake up in front of a stranger, me.

Her eyes were like the sunset, a brilliant orange with tons of red, it is a weird eye color but I've seen worst, she got the same confused expression that I had at the moment, and then she smile lightly at me.

''Hi!'' Her voice was cute too, although maybe the closeness with her beautiful face makes me think of that, we were in a weird situation, on a place I've never been with a girl that is a complete stranger and all I could think is how cute she sounded.

''Emm…..Hello?'' I said the first thing that came to my mind; the girl's smile was dazzling.

''Mmm, should I come get the two of you another time?'' said the male voice of that white hair guy again.

That interruption break me out of my dazed state and let me get up, using my hands, I gently move the girl of me, she seemed to get the hint because her face was completely red, she sent me a grateful smile after I successfully manage to get her off me.

That guy was smirking towards me and I didn't like it, the girl and I were sitting on the beach, watching each other, I was so embarrassed, Red-faced, I manage to open my mouth.

''Sorry to be blunt but, who are you?'' I asked the girl, even though I wanted to know the white-haired guy's name, something inside me told me that knowing her name was important, more important than anything else at the moment.

''Oh, My Name is Otonashi Ryouko, Ultimate Analyst, Nice too meet you!'' Otonashi said all that with a beaming smile, I was stunned for a moment when I remember that I didn't said my name.

''My name is Hinata Hajime, nice to meet you too'' I said calmly, she smile even more at that.

I stood up and then, without thinking, I offered my hand to Otonashi to help her get up, I didn't think it at all. She was eyeing my hand with a wondering look, then as if to convince herself, she smiles and offered her hand to me.

Soft….

Her hand was really soft, I didn't have the time to think like that so I quickly helped her get on her feet and finally took a look at her clothes, she was wearing a white shirt with a red ribbon on the front and a brown skirt, with white socks that reached her ankle.

''Since the two of you present yourselves, I'm Komaeda Nagito, Nice to meet you'' Komaeda said with a small smile, Komaeda was wearing a green hoodie on top of a white t-shirt with a red pattern and jeans with a chain coming from one of his pockets.

This day really was weird, the last thing I remember was that I was in front of Hope's Peak Academy, I was so excited because I finally got in the school that have been my dream ever since I was a kid. After I reached the door thought, everything went blank and then…yes…I woke up in the middle of a dark space and the only thing I got in front of me was a door, after I opened said door, I reached a classroom full of high school students like me, all with Ultimate Talents, we talked about how weird our situation was and then….yes yes, then this weird bunny thing appear from under the desk of the teacher, dress in a magical girl outfit and telling us that her name was Usami, that she was our teacher and that our Field Trip was beginning.

Then everything is a little fuzzy but I clearly remember her breaking the classroom's walls and then, we were suddenly on a tropical island, She asked us to collected the Hope Fragments, weird crystals that are obtain after bounding with one another, She gave us those weird pads, the E-Handbooks and after that…No, I can't remember anything from there.

''Komaeda, sorry to ask you this but since my memory seems kind of fuzzy, what happen after that Usami rabbit gave us our E-Handbooks?'' I asked looking towards the white-haired individual.

He gave me a smile and cross his arms a bit, he really seems a little sick though, he's so pale.

''After that she told us that we need to live on this island until we collected all the Hope Fragments, after that, you fainted on the floor'' Komaeda said with a smile

I…fainted? That's so uncool, well; I shouldn't dwell too much on that. More importantly, Usami said that we can't live until we gain all the Hope Fragments? But that's crazy! Why are we on a field trip anyway? This is our first day at Hope's Peak academy after all. I gave Otonashi a look, she was looking at me apparently but I needed to ask.

''Why were you on top of me Otonashi?'' I asked Otonashi with a wondering look, she quickly smile and said

''I have no idea! Tee hee'' Otonashi said with her cute voice but my head was spinning already, what do you mean tee hee?!

''Well, she said that she would watched over you so we left you at her care, I came back after introducing myself to everyone and found her sleeping on top of you, I was wondering if you wanted to introduce yourself too so I woke you up'' Komaeda said with the same weird smirk he had when Otonashi and I were looking at each other.

''Hinata-kun looked totally peaceful while sleeping so I ended up relaxing a bit too much tee hee ~'' She said all of that with blushing cheeks and that lovely smile, my head was still a bit stunned to really reacted to what she said so I just leave it at that.

''Anyway, do you know why that Usami thing said that we can't leave?!'' I was panicking a bit about that; we couldn't leave until a weird rabbit cosplayer said so?!

''The only condition she gave us was to bond with each other and collected all the Hope Fragments. After that, we can leave'' Komaeda explain in a calm voice, Maybe I'm freaking out a bit too much, trying to calm myself down, I change the subject.

''Anyway, you're a student of Hope's Peak Academy too right?'' I asked Komaeda with a curious look.

''Well yeah, technically I am, however, my talent isn't all that flashy'' Komaeda said with a nervous look.

''It can't be that bad, what is it?'' I asked really curious this time, what kind of talent will someone like Komaeda had?

''I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student'' He said with a serious expression

''Your talent…..is Luck? ''I said with a wondering look, that's a little weird, how do you decide which luck is superior anyway?

''I won a lottery that the school held, I was basically a normal high school student who got scouted through my luck' 'He said getting a little uncomfortable.

''All right, but that must mean that you're really lucky winning a lottery with all the high school students that are in Japan!'' Otonashi said smiling, but I got to agree, winning a lottery and competing with the whole student body of Japan, that's pretty amazing even if the term of Ultimate Lucky Student is a bit vague.

''Yeah, it's pretty amazing'' I added trying to cheer him up.

''I don't believe that but thank you anyway, Hinata-kun, what's your Ultimate Talent?'' Komaeda asked me all of a sudden.

That's easy, is…..

…..

…

…

This is strange, I can't recall anything to do with my talent for some reason, my memory must be fuzzy from the whole weird door issue, but still, it is strange that I can't recall anything from my talent.

''It's strange, I can't seem to recall anything about my talent'' I said in a low voice, although it seems that Komaeda catch on that.

''That's totally weird; you're the only one who can't recall his talent? I investigated online for the people who were going to be my classmates but I didn't find anything about you. Although that's not exactly weird, there are lots of students of Hope's Peak Academy that don't appear on websites'' Komaeda said raising his hand.

I see, so you investigate everyone and I didn't appear there, well, it's truly troubling that I can't remember but it can't be helped.

''Your talent must be overflowing with hope! Such a strong hope that you can't remember it'' Komaeda exclaimed that with a strange smile, well, he's just trying to cheer me up so I shouldn't dwell too much on this.

''Well Hinata-kun for now will be called the Ultimate ?!''Otonashi suddenly beam up with a sparkling smile, Ultimate ?, that's so weird, it makes me seemed like some kind of mysterious character.

''Don't decide that on your own…''I said sweat-dropping while she was giving me a look with stars on her eyes.

I guess she is excited about that, well, I can't remember my talent so calling it like that doesn't seemed like a bad thing, also, I don't want her to abandon that happy face.

''Well, Whatever, for now I'm Hinata Hajime, Ultimate ?'' I said accepting my fate; Otonashi gave me an excited look and all of a sudden hug me. I could feel _everything_ …

I was blushing hard at this, I've never been hug by another girl in my life, my mother didn't used to hug me all that much either.

''If the two of you are done, do you perhaps want to introduce yourselves to everyone? Hinata-kun haven't met anyone and Otonashi-san didn't said anything about her either'' Komaeda intervened, that make Otonashi finally let go of me, she was giving mini jumps in the sand because of the excitement of meeting new people.

I finally manage to breathe a little, even though Otonashi was a strangely cheerful girl, for some reason thanks to her, I feel a little more relaxed, I was incredibly tense but talking to her took that away, of course, I'm scared, we are alone in a desert island until a white rabbit says so with a bunch of strangers, this was a weird situation to be in but as I saw Otonashi and Komaeda looking at me from the exit of the beach, I sincerely though that everything wasn't so bad.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys, It's THE FireHero talking,**_

 _ **With my first story in the Danganronpa community (My first with more than 1 chapter), This was an idea that initially began as something and after some pondering, it became something more, I will make some changes in the survivors list and some different conclusions to some cases, I'll try to do the class trials, the most accurate possible. This is a mini harem adventure, Hinata x Otonashi x Nanami x Tsumiki because….. I wanted? Who cares? I'm the law here :D**_

 _ **PD: My native language is Spanish, not English so my writing might seemed off to some people, if any of you want to become my Beta Reader, that would be nice :D**_

 _ **Anyway.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

With that, the three of us, Otonashi, Komaeda and I, began our search for the other students in this tropical Island, we left the beach and began making our way through the island, this place was big but not that big, We could see from afar something that appears to be a supermarket, Well, this is pretty normal for now, you can find supermarkets in islands and beaches after all.

''Mmm, Maybe we can find someone there that can explain the situation to us'' I said pondering the idea.

''I already search this island from top to bottom, there's no one else here except for us and Usami'' said Komaeda, the one guiding the way, immediately shutting down my hope.

''I See….'' I said dropping my shoulders. It was a little stupid of me to think that, after all, we wouldn't be here if we found someone else, and even if we did, what can assure us that they aren't with that Usami person-err rabbit…

''Don't feel so down Hinata-kun! We just need to become good friends with everyone and we would be able to leave!'' said Otonashi with her never ending smile, She's so relaxed that I couldn't help feeling a little dumb for worrying so much.

But I can't help it; nothing is guaranteeing that Usami will let us go even if we collected those 'Hope Fragments'.

''You sure are relaxed about this Otonashi'' I said smiling a little at her antics.

''Maybe you're the one who is too tense Hinata-kun'' Komaeda said intervening in our conversation.

Maybe he is right, but someone has to worry right? This two seemed too cheerful after all, after thinking that, we reached the door to that weird supermarket, after entering we notice that they had literally everything; Food, camping stuff, they even had spy goods.

''At least we won't need to worry about food for a while'' Komaeda said with a smile and crossing his arms.

''Ohhhh! Hinata-kun! See! See?! They have marshmallows!'' Otonashi shouted excited while clinging to my sleeves. Smiling at her excitement, I watched between the different corridors until I found a girl, she was dressed with an apron with a red cross in the design, like what you'll find in a hospital, purple hair with ends in line, under the apron she had a skirt and a purplish shirt, additionally, one of her arms and one of her legs were covered in bandages. Her face was beautiful though, I'm not meaning it in an strange way, it's just an honest observation. She is probably the Ultimate Doctor or something like that.

Komaeda and Otonashi were expecting me to do the first approach so I ended up walking towards her alone, the other two watching behind me.

''Ummm, Hello?'' I asked testing the terrain; I'm not used to talking to girls so this is a little embarrassing. The girl with the bandages suddenly shrieks and looks at me with fear.

Maybe I did something to upset her?

''H-H-H-Hello….'' After some tense minutes, she finally spouted those words.

''Ganging up on a girl like that? Not cool Hinata-kun'' Komaeda said crossing his arms with a disapproving gaze.

''But I didn't do anything!'' I said in a high voice, the girl seemed to get startled because she shriek again, now Otonashi was sending me a sad look, for some reason I felt as if I'm doing something really bad.

''Sorry if I startled you, I would like to introduce myself'' I said trying my best to smile calmly to her, appearing harmless. She seemed to calm herself a bit because she gave me a small smile and then close her eyes.

''I-I-I-I-I am Tsumiki Mikan'' She said rapidly while blushing, it appears that she is kind of shy or…. That she was bullied a lot.

''I'm Hinata Hajime, Nice to meet you'' I said smiling

She saw me for a moment, and immediately began to cry, startling me a bit.

''Bullying a girl, not cool Hinata-kun'' Komaeda said with the same expression of disappointment.

''C'mon, this time you saw that I didn't do anything!'' I shouted back, but when I saw Ryouko giving me those sad eyes again, once again I felt as if I did something bad.

''H-Hey why are you crying all of a sudden?'' I asked Tsumiki trying to calm her down.

''I-I am so happy, someone wanting to talk with disgusting meeee, Hinata-sannn, I'm so nervous I can't say anything, I even prepare 5000 things to talk about!'' Isn't that a bit excessive?!

''D-Don't worry, I'll wait for you, no matter how much it takes so take your time'' I said, not realizing what I was promising, Komaeda widened his eyes and slowly left the scene.

…

That bastard….

Otonashi was giving me a warm look though so I guess I did something good for once.

''W-Well, I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse s-so if you're ever injured, you can come see me'' she said stuttering a bit, well I almost hit bullseyes with my assumption, still having the Ultimate Nurse is kind of reassuring.

''I can't remember my talent so for now I'm the Ultimate ?, she's Otonashi Ryouko, Ultimate Analyst'' I said signaling towards Otonashi who smiled towards Tsumiki.

''Nice to meet you Tsumiki-chan!'' Otonashi said

Tsumiki began crying again.

''T-Thank you so muchhh, you can write in my skin if you w-want! Maybe Hinata-san w-wants me to take my clothes off?, I'll Do it! Just please don't hate meee'' she said something weird all of a sudden.

''You don't need to do that! I won't hate you'' I said quickly

''You w-won't?'' she asked with tearing eyes.

''I won't'' I said with a serious expression

''T-Thank you'' she said while giving me a strange look, she almost look earnest.

She doesn't seem to be a bad person but I can't understand her very well. The atmosphere is getting awkward so I better leave for now.

''Well, we should introduce ourselves to the others so bye for now Tsumiki'' I said trying to smile to her again, I was getting a little nervous around her.

''I-If it isn't much of a hassle, c-can I talk with you again?'' she said giving me that expression again.

''Yeah, of course'' I said without thinking it and quickly left with Otonashi.

''I-I'll wait….I'll wait forever…'' a voice of longing sounded and I could feel her longing eyes every movement I made to leave the corridor.

Otonashi and I found Komaeda with another girl, her hair was a festival of colors, and two horn-like things were sprouting from her head, she had a white sailor uniform that people usually used in middle school, her socks had holes though…

''Sorry about that, Tsumiki-san is someone fragile so you should be careful around her'' Komaeda said with a cheerful smile, I only gave him a glare with the clear accusation of betrayal.

''Don't worry Komaeda-kun! Hinata-kun was so sweet with Tsumiki-chan, She even said that she would wait forever for their next talk!'' Otonashi praised me with a smile, even though I was nervous about that.

Komaeda send me a clear look, that I shouldn't make her wait too much, I understood immediately…

''Hello, I'm Hinata Hajime, I can't remember my talent so I temporarily took the title Ultimate ?, nice to meet you'' I said to the girl, hoping that she was a little more normal.

''Take the Mio from Mioda Ibuki! The Da from Mioda Ibuki! The Ibu from Mioda Ibuki! The Ki from Mioda Ibuki and what do you get?!'' I guess I hoped too much…

''Mioda Ibuki!'' Otonashi shouted smiling with her arms open, Why are you even playing along?

''Exactly!'' Mioda said smiling

''Take the Oto from Otonashi Ryouko!, the Nashi from Otonashi Ryouko! The Ryou from Otonashi Ryouko! The Ko from Otonashi Ryouko and what do you get?!'' Otonashi was playing along a little too well, I though while sweat dropping

''Otonashi Ryouko-Chan!'' Mioda was also smiling happily after that.

''Mioda-san is the Ultimate Musician, she was in an all-girls band that was incredibly popular, thought, in the end, they separate due to creative differences'' Komaeda explain seeing that those two overly excited girls weren't going anywhere.

''Creative Differences?'' I asked wondering about it

''Are you curious? Do you want to hear Ibuki's secret?'' Mioda asked me while smiling. I think I better leave that be.

''Don't worry about it, we should introduce ourselves to the others so we will be leaving you'' I quickly said, trying to not get another Tsumiki introduction.

We left the supermarket but before leaving, I sworn I heard a ''Forever…..right here….'' From my back, maybe that's why I left quickly.

* * *

We keep walking through the island until we reach what appears to be an airport. It was a building with huge windows. We entered and look around; there were tons of airport-like things here, like that weird thing where you check-in stuff. Through the windows, we saw tons of planes and other machines for flying. I was overjoyed about it, finally seeing a glimpse of hope.

''Hey, couldn't we used one of this planes to escape?'' I asked Komaeda smiling.

''That's impossible, I was examining them and I found that someone took the engines out of them, if they were just broken, I could probably fixed them but without anything inside. It's basically impossible'' Someone said walking towards us.

It was truly a weird guy, wearing a green jumper suit, with a black beanie on top of his pink hair, PINK HAIR; the guy had also sharp teeth like a shark and pink eyes. I could feel my hope level decreasing again with what he said but I still try to introduce myself.

''Hello, I'm Hinata Hajime, for some reason I can't remember my talent so for now I go with the title Ultimate ?, Nice to meet you'' I said trying to be friendly even though I didn't expect much normalcy from him.

''Hey I'm Souda Kazuichi, Ultimate Mechanic, Nice to meet ya'' he said while smirking, the fact that his smile look completely like a shark was kind of disturbing to say the truth.

I was waiting for Otonashi to present herself when I felt her hiding behind me while grabbing my shirt. I look behind me and saw her watching Souda with a fearful gaze. He didn't seem to notice because for some reason, his eyes got a weird gleam in them as he watched Otonashi's face.

''Are you perhaps a twin of the Ultimate Princess Sonia-san?'' Souda said but his eyes were getting a bit dangerous and not necessarily the life-threatening type.

''Hinata-kun, he's scary!'' Otonashi said while tightening her grip on me, of course, I could understand her; Souda was giving a weird vibe.

''She's Otonashi Ryouko-san, the Ultimate Analyst, umm Souda-kun, your eyes are scaring her'' Komaeda said with a carefree smile, being as blunt as ever.

Souda seemed to realize that he looked like a pervert because he composed his face.

'' Anyway, the person who trapped us here wouldn't go through all this trouble just to let us get free so easily'' Souda said while touching his cheek embarrassed.

So now you're changing the subject as soon as things get inconvenient for you…

''Well, that Usami person wasn't joking about us staying here I think'' I said while letting that reality sink in me, I was getting a little sad at that.

'' Well, this is a tropical island and we aren't force to do anything dangerous so we could treat this like a vacation don't you think? I want to enjoy myself at the beach! We can have fun, if you think about it, even that rabbit starts to look kind of cute'' Souda said while raising his arms in an excited manner.

''Hinata-kun, let's leave shark-kun please, his face is scary'' Otonashi told me in a low voice but it seems like Souda catch on that.

He began crying all of a sudden….

Mmm, it appears that he is a little more fragile than what we originally though, I sweat dropped at him and after ensuring that he was okay, we leave him be as Otonashi requested.

We saw another guy on the airport although he seemed weirder than Souda, he was dressed in a white shirt under a black gabardine, his left arm was covered in bandages like Tsumiki, and he had a long purple muffler and black boots. He appears to use contact lenses because his right eye was red, his hair was weird, it stood up like a budding and was dyed in black and white. He definitely seemed like a shady character so I looked at Otonashi seeking her approval to approach him. Otonashi looked interest in him though so I guess we were good. Although Souda's sobbing could be heard on the entire airport, but for some reason not even Komaeda was bothered.

''You! Come Forward at once! Reveal your Name you Fiend!'' I was startled by a weird shouted that came out of nowhere, the guy with the scarf was watching me intently, so I came forward to him.

''No more! If a mere mortal like you get too close to me, you'll certainly die for I was cursed with a body full of poison'' after saying that, he immediately began laughing weirdly, Otonashi for some reason was getting interested in him.

''W-Well, My Name is Hinata Hajime, Ultimate ?, Nice to meet you'' I try to said while smiling a bit but my smile was full of nervousness.

''So you're the rumored Enigma of the Hell's Doors, be joyous then mortal for I, Tanaka Gundam, The Supreme Overlord of Ice has come to greet you'' He said while laughing maniacally.

''Hey! I'm Otonashi Ryouko, the Ultimate Analyst!'' Otonashi said getting pumped up by Tanaka's introduction.

''You're a mortal with the power over logic?! Ha, Ridiculous the Powers of the Supreme Overlord aren't rule by something as petty as logic!'' he said with a mocking attitude, this guy is a bit annoying so I guess I'll ask Komaeda about him.

''Can you translate please?'' I asked Komaeda with a dull look.

''He is Tanaka Gundam-kun, the Ultimate Breeder, he has won thousands of achievements like breeding a lot of different animal species, he even manage to breed an animal that was in danger of extinction. Rumors said that he can even talk with animals'' Komaeda explained with a serious expression.

''That's truly amazing!'' Otonashi said excitedly but I have to say, that's truly remarkable, there are a lot of people here that don't look like someone with a talent like theirs would look.

''What's the rank of your familiars fiend?!'' he asked me out of the blue. Familiars? Rank?

I looked towards Komaeda with hopes of understanding.

''I think he's asking you if you had any pets'' Komaeda said with a nervous smile.

''Pets? The only thing I had was a turtle I took care of in kindergarten'' I answered honestly but Tanaka started laughing annoyingly.

''So a lowly servant then, I just hope the Logic Princess can give me a better challenge than you Enigma'' Tanaka said while looking at Otonashi.

''I don't understand all that well but I think he is asking Otonashi-san the same question'' Komaeda tell us.

''Mmm, I once had a horse, I took care of it while studying his behavioral patterns'' Otonashi said with a wondering look.

Tanaka gasped and then smile with confidence.

''I see, so I has been rude towards you Logic Princess, to think that you would be align with such a powerful familiar, I mustn't get my guard down, come forward, Four Dark Devas of Destruction!'' He shouted and then out of a sudden, four hamsters appeared from under his scarf.

Wait what?!

I was shocked and Otonashi was clapping happily.

''Ohhhhh! Hamsters! So cute!'' Otonashi said with a smile while one of the hamsters look at me intently, then all of a sudden, it jump towards me, grabbed onto my shirt and crawl all over to my hair, my ahoge was twitching.

''Crime Steel Elephant Maga-Z! To think that Enigma was worthy of its attention, perhaps I've underestimate you!'' Tanaka shouted with a shocked look

''Hinata-kun, your ahoge is twitching! That's so cute!'' Otonashi was staring at my hair with star eyes.

While Komaeda was laughing, Otonashi was excited and Tanaka was impressed, all I could do was sigh.

* * *

After finally making Maga-Z leave my hair and saying goodbye to Tanaka, we left the airport and continue our introduction quest. We keep walking until we found a bridge with a signal named ''Central Island''. I asked Komaeda about it.

''It appears that this island is divided in five islands surrounding one small central island, apparently the only way to get to other islands is through this bridges'' Komaeda explained

''Is someone on the central island?'' Otonashi asked interested

''Only one person is, we can quickly introduce yourselves to him and then keep searching people on the first island'' Komaeda said with a smile.

''Okay, let's do that then'' I said and the three of us began making our way towards the central island.

Otonashi was giving my ahoge a lot of attention on the way there though, we walked a lot until we reach a sign that said '' _Jabberwock Park_ '', Komaeda was guiding us towards this place.

We found ourselves in a park of sorts, with a huge bronze statue of five animals, the only other thing here were the surveillance camera, the monitor and a person. This surveillance cameras and monitors had been on every room on this island, it has been creeping me out but I haven't said anything. Still, the fact that someone was watching our every move is disturbing.

The person was a blond male with blue eyes, a white suit and a big build, the air around him was weird though, even though I could definitely feel the royal pressure coming from him, there was something else mixed in it, as if I was looking at a mirror that didn't reflect what was really on the other side. Must be my imagination…

''Umm…'' I began unsure of how to approach him, as always, Otonashi and Komaeda were leaving everything to me.

''Out with it'' He snarled in a clear ''don't bother me'' aura, I was getting more nervous now.

''Well, I'd like to….'' I began when he interrupted me again.

''You'll like to introduce yourself right? My Name is Togami Byakuya, the man destined to control the whole world'' Togami said

Well, he sure is confident….

I look towards Komaeda asking for advice.

''Togami Byakuya-kun is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, his family, the Togami Family is a massive conglomerate and they are one of the most influential groups of all the world. It's not exaggerating that the Togami Family can really control the whole world'' He said with a smile, Otonashi was looking towards Togami with wonder, I was a little nervous, treating with someone like him was a little intimidating.

''I'm Hinata Hajime, I can't remember my talent so for now I'm going with Ultimate ?'' I said keeping it short and simple, as he requested.

''I'm Otonashi Ryouko, the Ultimate Analyst, nice to meet you'' Otonashi said smiling.

''I see'' That was all Togami said after that, but he was being awfully obvious, that we were done here.

I took Otonashi's hand in mine and lead the way towards the exit of Jabberwock Park, I could feel Komaeda behind me, I didn't wanted to bother Togami too much after all.

He didn't seemed like a bad person, I imagined him more arrogant after the presentation Komaeda gave me but he didn't seem all that bad. We continue to walk through the bridge and towards first island.

* * *

''Hinata-kun's hand is warm…''I heard a slight mutter coming from Otonashi but I couldn't hear it.

''Nee Hinata-kun, I was just wondering when are you going to let go of Otonashi-san's hand, oh perhaps you were scared that Togami-kun would try to steal her from you?'' Komaeda said something outrageous all of a sudden, but then I realize that I indeed was holding onto Otonashi's hand, I immediately let go with a blush. Maybe I was so comfortable with her that now I'm doing things I wouldn't normally do.

''O-Of course not...Sorry Otonashi'' I muttered in a clumsy voice

''Oh I didn't mind at all! It felt nice'' she said all that with a smile, not her usual smile, it was a shy smile maybe? I don't know, I'm not good with these things.

''For some reason, I feel like I'm interrupting just by existing'' Komaeda said with a carefree smile.

I choose to not say anything anymore and we continue our walk, we reach a weird place, it was a ranch….WHY IS THERE A RANCH IN A TROPICAL ISLAND?!

''Woahhh, there's a chicken over there! Hinata-kun look!'' Otonashi was getting excited over the animals; Komaeda was smiling at me with a smug expression that I didn't like.

''This won't do!'' I hear a voice that I knew, all of a sudden, that weird rabbit dress like a magical girl appear out of nowhere, Usami was watching the chicken with a longing expression.

''What's wrong Usami-chan?'' Otonashi asked in a concern voice, I gotta agree with Souda on something, Usami was indeed a little cute….but nobody need to know that.

''A little Corral isn't a corral without any mo-cows!'' she answered in that way, mo-cows?

''Well, it can't be helped, you only got chickens in here after all, it's not as if you can turn one chicken into a cow or anything'' I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

''That would be so amazing!'' Otonashi said with stars on her eyes.

''Wait a minute, let's do that!'' Usami suddenly exclaimed, umm, no, no matter how you think about it, it's impossible.

''CURAGA! Wait no disclaimer, Bibbiti Babbi… no that's also under copyright, Well, TURN INTO A MO-COW!'' Usami suddenly exclaimed while wielding that weird heart-shaped wand in a circle and suddenly the chicken was surrounded by mist, then when the mist disappears, there was a cow…..

…

….

…

''WHAT THE….?!'' I shouted out of impulse, She turn a chicken into a freaking cow!

''Hinata-kun calm down'' Komaeda said

''OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO AWESOME!'' Otonashi shouted too.

''Otonashi-san, you too calm down'' Komaeda said sweat-dropping.

''No matter how you think about this, this is impossible Komaeda!'' I exclaimed unable to piece everything together.

''This is just a trick Hinata-kun, she probably wanted to make us enjoy some old-school magic, that's all, I mean, it's impossible to transform a chicken into a cow'' Komaeda explained trying to calm me down.

''Usami-chan is so awesome! huh? Where did she go?'' Otonashi suddenly said, it was true though, Usami disappear after that demonstration.

Whatever, I don't want to know, I just locate a little blonde girl with twin tails as hairstyle and wearing a kimono stomping on something.

''Squishy Squishy!'' The girl was saying

''What is she doing?'' I asked to Komaeda in a low tone.

''I'm not sure but it seems like she is crushing something'' Komaeda said in a worried tone.

''Umm, What are you doing?'' without us looking, Otonashi got to the girl's side and asked her, since I was worried about it, I got to her side.

''I'm Crushing Mr. Ants!'' The girl said in a light tone.

''Crushing Mr. Ants? Wait are you killing ants now?'' I asked getting a weird vibe coming from her.

''Yes! When I crushed them in just the right place, they make this awesome sound, haha!''

''I believe that's the sound of their body fluids being compress to the point the liquids are expulse through the mouth and the anus'' Otonashi said with a weird serious expression, for a moment her eyes got a calculating look on them, it seems she isn't the Ultimate Analyst just for show.

''She is Saionji Hiyoko-san, The Ultimate Traditional Dancer, she makes presentation all around the world but because of her appearance, she attracts a certain kind of people'' Komaeda explain as if the conversation about her ant genocide didn't happen.

Still, that kind of people….consider that she looks like a child….nope, I don't want to think about this.

''I'm Hinata Hajime, Ultimate ?, for some reason I can't remember my talent so I'm going by that name for now'' I said trying my best to not look disturbed by her crushing living things.

''Hinata-oniichan then, want to crush Mr. Ants with me?'' she asked with a wondering look.

''Ummm, no thanks, I'm….good'' I said while sweat-dropping.

''Ha, Wuss'' She said in a completely unkind tone, her eyes darkened for some creepy reason.

''I'm Otonashi Ryouko, Ultimate Analyst, Nice to meet you Saionji-chan!'' Otonashi came back to her airhead personality almost too quickly…

''God, your boobs are huge! , you're so gross!'' Saionji suddenly exclaimed touching her head with her hands.

…..

Huh?

''W-What?'' Otonashi asked shocked, while Komaeda choose to look towards the other girl on the farm, looking like this wasn't his business.

''Don't come near me you sexual plaything!'' She shouted towards Otonashi.

Otonashi was still trying to piece everything together in her mind, Saionji look towards Otonashi's chest and then to her own with a sad expression, then she began to cry and left the Usami Corral.

''What the hell was that?'' I asked not quite understanding what just transpire. Otonashi was suddenly very self-conscious of her chest though because she hugged herself with an expression that declare that she was about to cry.

Then she looked at me with teary eyes, gain courage and asked.

''Hinata-kun, do you think I'm gross?'' she said with a unsure voice, I quickly look towards Komaeda for help but he suddenly disappear, I found him smiling at me from a far, he was mouthing ''Do your Best''.

This Asshole….

I looked towards Otonashi again, seeing her sunset eyes about to cry. I began to panicked, not used to this at all, I've got to do something.

''Ummm, no, you're really….cute, you're not gross at all'' I said without thinking, honesty is the best policy after all.

''D-Do you really think so? Even if my chest is too big?'' Otonashi asked, the mood was getting more and more awkward.

''That's p-part of your charm I guess? There are a lot of guys who likes girls like you. Besides, I think that what's inside is more important, you appear to be a good person Otonashi, so don't get sad'' I said trying to smile to the best of my ability.

It appears that it worked because Otonashi stopped looking sad, she began smiling at me warmly, I let the pride of helping her sink in my head and turn around, I didn't notice the weird stare Otonashi was giving me from behind my back.

I was giving Komaeda a glare, with a clear message that said ''Two times already asshole'', he just shrugged me off with a smile. We finally reach a tan woman, using a white and unbutton blouse, got brown hair with a wild hairstyle and green eyes, she was really tall though.

''Hello, we'll like to introduce ourselves'' I said because Otonashi wasn't saying anything.

''Oh hello! I'm Owari Akane, Nice to meet ya!'' she said with a grin, well she doesn't seem like a bad person.

''She is the Ultimate Gymnast, she has won lots of tournaments and lots of trainers wants to train her'' Komaeda gave us the usual brief background story, Well; it was useful that he read the online profiles of the students.

''My name is Hinata Hajime, since I can't remember my talent, I'm using the Ultimate ? Title, nice to meet you'' I said with a small smile.

''I'm Otonashi Ryouko! I'm the Ultimate Analyst!'' Ryouko said with a smile.

''Okay, umm, who the other guy?'' she asked referring to Komaeda.

''Umm, I'm Komaeda Nagito, I already introduce myself to you Owari-san'' Komaeda said with a hurt look, I was smiling inside, karma is a bitch huh?

''Ah right…'' after that, she appear to be in a world of her own so we left her be, after Komaeda said the outrageous thing of saying that I like sexy bodies.

We finally left the farm and continue our introduction quest, finally reaching the biggest building of the first island, Mirai Hotel…

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys, FireHero here finally with another chapter of Creating the Future, since I entered university, I've had less time to write but I've been writing this every time I was free, the second half of the introductions would be on the next chapter along with Ryouko's comments on the students and then we will make the Killing School Trip commence :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


End file.
